Kim Hawthorne
|birthplace = Jersey City, New Jersey |family = Julian Hawthorne Tobias Hawthorne |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Kimberly "Kim" Hawthorne is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Detective Rose Williams in the Canadian dramatic television series Da Vinci's Inquest. Biography Hawthorne was born April 19, 1968, in Jersey City, New Jersey. Hawthorne first got into acting at the age of 12, when she began studying opera. This knowledge helped her earn a classical music scholarship to Birmingham-Southern College, where she would graduate with a Bachelor of Arts in musical theatre. After graduating, Hawthorne spent a couple of years working for the Alliance Theatre in Atlanta, Georgia, before eventually moving to New York City, New York to start a career on Broadway. Hawthorne got her first on-screen role in 1991, when she was cast as Sue Howell in the dramatic television series In the Heat of the Night. Hawthorne got her first major recurring role in 1997, when she was cast as Dana Kramer in the NBC sitcom Another World. Since then, Hawthorne has appeared in TV shows such as Castle, Greenleaf, Broken Kingdom, Playing for Keeps, The Chronicles of Riddick, Da Vinci's Inquest, Murder at the Presidio, Law & Order: LA, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Hawthorne portrayed Sandra Madsen, the narcissistic news leader of Channel 3 News, in the Season Thirteen episode "Neon Terror". Filmography *Greenleaf - 44 episodes (2016-2018) - Kerissa Greenleaf *Criminal Minds - "Neon Terror" (2017) TV episode - Sandra Madsen *Rosewood (2016) - Ronna Burke *Switched at Birth - 4 episodes (2015) - Hope Paxton *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) - Doctor Diane Church *Castle (2015) - Angela Matthews *Rake - 10 episodes (2014) - Gloria Barzmann *Looking for Mr. Right (2014) - Tonya *Shoes! (2013) - Slither/Bride (voice) *Southland (2013) - Ms. Jones *Playing for Keeps (2012) - ESPN Receptionist *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) - Vonda Morris *Broken Kingdom (2012) - Nina (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *House of Payne (2011) - Kierra *Private Practice (2011) - Joan *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2011) - Susan *Hawthorne (2011) - Elda Hawthorne *The Young and the Restless - 5 episodes (2011) - Judge Welchert *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Patricia *Men of a Certain Age (2010) - Debbie *CSI: Miami (2009) - Wendy Kramer *Whistler - 11 episodes (2007) - Jada Temple *Lucky Louie - 13 episodes (2006-2007) - Ellen *Voodoo Moon (2006) - Diana *Commander in Chief - 2 episodes (2005) - Agent Powers *Fugitives Run (2005) - Connie *Murder at the Presidio (2005) - Barbara Owens *Da Vinci's Inquest - 44 episodes (2000-2005) - Detective Rose Williams *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - Lajjun *10.5 (2004) - Jill Hunter *The L Word - 2 episodes (2004) - Yolanda Watkins *Andromeda - 2 episodes (2001-2004) - Tri-Camille/Lawyer *Gadget and the Gadgetinis - 45 episodes (2003) - Additional Voices (voice) *Lightning: Bolts of Destruction (2003) - Karen Chandler *Jeremiah - 8 episodes (2002-2003) - Theo *Lucky 7 (2003) - Trisha Rogers *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Muriel *Alienators: Evolution Continues - 18 episodes (2001-2002) - Additional Voices (voice) *John Doe (2002) - Kelly Hayes *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Anchorwoman (voice) *Just Cause (2002) - Luanne Ferris *Stargate: Infinity (2002) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! - 7 episodes (2001-2002) - Bernice Shaw/Doctor Sandy (voice) *Evolution: The Animated Movie (2002) - Unknown Character (voice) *Hostage Rescue Team (2001) - Special Agent Clara Tompkins *The Wedding Dress (2001) - Laura Rodericks *Night Visions (2001) - Cheryl *Dark Angel - 3 episodes (2000-2001) - Jacinda Katsuno *Along Came a Spider (2001) - Agent Hickley *Spider-Man Unlimited - 8 episodes (1999-2001) - Karen O'Malley (voice, as Kimberly Hawthorne) *NASCAR Racers - 26 episodes (1999-2001) - Additional Voices (voice) *Voyage of the Unicorn (2001) - Sphinx (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *See Spot Run (2001) - Cassavettes *Miles to Graceland (2001) - Panel Operator *Mysterious Ways (2001) - Doctor Marissa Hamilton *Stargate SG-1 (2000) - Kegan *Deadlocked (2000) - Ms. Tennyson (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *A Vision of Murder: The Story of Donielle (2000) - Officer Lynda Byron (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *The Wonder Cabinet (1999) - Surgeon *First Wave (1999) - Agent Simon *Beggars and Choosers (1999) - LGT Receptionist *The Outer Limits (1999) - Morgan Winters *NightMan (1999) - Cassandra *Behind the Mask (1999) - Pastor Jessie Haynes *Millennium - 2 episodes (1996-1999) - Nurse *Cosby (1998) - Unknown Character (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *Soul Man (1998) - Waitress *Another World - 39 episodes (1997) - Dana Kramer (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *SPQR: The Empire's Darkest Hour (1996) - Unknown Character (voice) *All My Children - 3 episodes (1994-1995) - Belinda Keefer (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *Drop Squad (1994) - Harriet (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *In the Heat of the Night - 3 episodes (1991-1994) - Daphne Gordon/Faith Todd/Sue Howell (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) *I'll Fly Away (1992) - Young Woman (credited as Kimberly Hawthorne) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses